


A new script means a new story

by Hide_Away



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hide_Away/pseuds/Hide_Away
Summary: When Hoseok gets a role in an upcoming drama, his Co-Worker is none other then Min Yoongi. A-List actor and Hoseok's idol.Hoseok's only played supporting roles and he might have bit off more than he could chew.





	1. A new script

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short but I promise I'll keep the other ones longer!
> 
> Beta'd by me so tell me if there are any mistakes :)

**Top 10 Shows to Binge Watch**

Want new shows to binge watch? Here are the staff's top picks of 2017!

 _#1 King of Theives_  
Starring: Min Yoongi  & Jeon Jungkook

 _Overview_  
Jeon Jungkook is the king of a failing kingdom and Min Yoongi is his advisor. Together, they must save their kingdom from an unstoppable force.

 _Oh Suho:_  When this show was teased last year, we were all shocked by the cast lineup! Yoongi and Jungkook are A-List actors and they synergize very well.

 _Cha Hakyeon:_  I was blown away by their performance! The gritty theme of the show fits perfectly with Yoongi's acting style and Jungkook is absolutely perfect in leadership roles. The cinematography is gorgeous and it gave the story an extra layer of meaning.

* * *

 

_[ Comments ]_

_User 1:_ HONESTLY IM NOT OK.  
_User 2:_  I wish there was a season two!  
_User 3:_  Omg Yoongi x Jungkook is real just look at the scene where they almost kissed!!! 

* * *

 

"You're very popular, Yoongi-ssi. King of Theives was a success. Have you thought about trying a different genre?" Namjoon asked while he signs some documents. His officer is very neat, and there are very few pictures if personal belongings. Namjoon (his manager) is the most professional guy Yoongi has ever met. He follows contracts to the letter, never shows up late and always has a pen on him.

"Ive been thinking about crime dramas lately. Are there any in the works?" Yoongi shifts in the chair. They're not very comfortable and he wonders how Namjoon can sit in these all day. The other gets up from his chair and grabs a folder from the shelf behind him. He takes the reading glasses out of his front pocket and puts them on as he opens the folder.

"House of Cards looks very promising. It's a mix of crime and thriller. The writer and director are very popular."

"I'll check it out. When will I get the script?"

"Are you sure, Yoongi-ssi? There will be romance and I don't know if you're going to be okay with it because of the thing with Jimin..."

"What happened between me and Jimin is none of your business." Yoongi cuts him off. "Contact the director of the show and tell him I'm interested." He glances at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's lunch, so don't overwork yourself."

Yoongi stands and walks out of Namjoon's office. He maintains a cool composure but inside, he's boiling with anger.

Park Jimin.

That fucker.


	2. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok has a brief chat with god.
> 
> *God as in Yoongi.

 

 

Three knocks on his door grabs his attention. He walks over and opens it to reveal a short intern. She's trying to hide her excitement of seeing him and almost squeals when his hand brushes hers when she gives him the thick envelope. If he was in a good mood, he would have given her a small smile but he opts for a fake one and mutters a thanks.

Closing the door behind him, he slides the paper out of the envelope and starts flipping through the pages. Yoongi's specialty is historical dramas but he's not opposed to romance or crime. It's been so long since he's done those genres that he's actually kind of excited. His guilty pleasure is watching cheesy cop shows. Yoongi hums as he thumbs the pages. The stack of papers is thick and he notices that there are scenes where he has to get physical. He doesn't mind action scenes but he would prefer not to run around and punch people. Picking his phone up from the bed, he texts Namjoon.

 _From: Yoongi_  
_Schedule an audition for the lead role._

 

 

Yoongi sits in the chair as makeup artists scurry around him as they fix his hair and makeup. Currently, his hair is black. He had to dye it back to it's original color because the previous director wanted it like that. It's a shame, he grew fond of mint green.

"All done." The stylist hums as she puts the brushes away. He thanks her and walks out of the makeup room. Someone directs him to a smaller room and he enters. The director and two others are sitting beside him at a table in the back. There are cameras set up in several angles.

"It's nice to see you, Yoongi-ssi. I'm glad you decided to audition." They stand and Yoongi shakes their hands. "Start whenever you're ready."

With a deep breath, he assumes the role of the character he's auditioning for. When he finishes, they thank him and Yoongi can tell he's been casted by the way they whisper to each other.

"Thank you. You may go now."

There are a few others sitting on the chairs. Some of them are nervous while others mutter their lines. Yoongi can tell that some are B-lists and others are C-List actors.  One of them catch his eyes. He has bright red hair and Yoongi can see that he's nervous. The rolled up script, fingers playing with the hem of his sleeve and constantly smoothing out his hair are very familiar signs to Yoongi. He's been there, and recalls fidgeting nervously as he waits for his first audition.

He doesn't know why, but he walks over to where the actor sits. "Nervous?"

Hoseok almost drops the script when he hears a unfamiliar voice speak. He looks up and his heart almost explodes.

That's Min Yoongi.

 _The_  Min Yoongi.

_FuckFuckFuck what do I do!?_

Hoseok loves all of the films he's been in and even though they're a year apart, he made it his goal to meet him. Yoongi is also the reason why he wanted to be an actor. This must be a dream. That's the most logical reason for why his idol is standing in front of him. 

_God, he's even more handsome in person._

Hoseok wonders if his hair is messy, and that his clothes make him look good or if his shoes are too big. Is his makeup good? Does he smell nice?

"Y-yeah." He stammers and wants to smack himself because he sounds like a girl (but then again, he's obsessed with the actor like a fangirl).

"Happens to the best of us. They won't eat you, promise." Yoongi's lips twist upward in a small smile and the actor pats his shoulder to reassure him and walks away. Hoseok doesn't have time to process what just happened when a voice calls his name.

He didn't even ask for a picture.

_Fuck._

Hoseok stands and clutches the script. If he nails the audition, he might be working _with_  Yoongi. This time, Hoseok is interested in playing a villian (he usually does supporting characters but bills don't pay themselves) and he takes a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Someone escorts him to the room and he shakes hands with all three men.

"Start whenever you're ready."


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, hands, and greetings.

It's been two weeks and there hasn't been a reply. Hoseok's eyes are glued on the laptop screen as he waits for an email, call, _anything_. Hoseok buries his face in his pillow as he recalls his audition. He might have tripped over some of his lines but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

He sits up and reaches for the coffee mug on the nightstand but knocks over the mug in the process. The coffee had gone cold but it spilled all over the floor. Thankfully, the mug didn't break. Cursing under his breath, he heads to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. Mopping the beverage up, he tosses the towels into the trash can. Sitting cross-legged on the bed again, he impatiently clicks the refresh button over and over again.

_Just give up. You probably didn't make the cut because they were looking for experienced actors._

He moves the mouse to the red 'x' at the top right corner of the screen to close the page when it automatically refreshes and an email appeares.

_House of Cards Casting Notice_

_You have been casted as 'J-Hope' for the show 'House of Cards'. Attached in this email is your schedule. We look forward to seeing you on set._

 

 _To: Yoongi_  
_From: Namjoon_  
_You made the cut._

Hoseok stands in front of the mirror and runs a hand through his hair. He woke up earlier than usual (he's a morning person so it didn't affect him that much) to prepare for his first day on set.

"Hello."

_No, that's lame._

"Hey."

_Too casual._

"I've watched each and every single one of your films and I love all of them and I think you're hot as fuck-"

_Stop._

Red hair is cool, right? Would Yoongi like it? What would he think of him?

_Be logical. Obviously he's going to treat you like a co-worker. Stop acting like he's going to marry you._

Hoseok accepts defeat and gives himself a thumbs up before leaving. Living paycheck to paycheck sucks. When he's not acting, he's working as a barista in the cafe right near his apartment. Pulling out his phone, he texts his boss that he's quitting his job and doesn't tell him anything else. Leaking information about a show can land you in hot water and that's the last thing he wants.

 

Hoseok is standing in front of a large filming studio. It towers over him and even though his nerves try to persuade him to leave, he's not going to chicken out. The pay was enough to convince him. Grabbing the handle on the door, he takes a deep breath before entering. The woman sitting at the front desk greets him with a small smile as he walks in.

"Hi, um, I'm Jung Hoseok."

"You're here early. The meeting room is down the hall, to the left."

On the first day of filming, all the staff members and actors get to know each other. It's a tradition, and there's free food so that's a plus. When he was just starting out, he was casted as an extra and was extremely excited to meet the leads; but was dissapointed to find out that all the extras are in a separate room and vice versa. The schedule had told him to go to room 1A and he stands infront of two sleek black doors. He wants to go to the restroom and make sure that he looks fine but there's no turning back. Smoothing the wrinkes in his clothes, Hoseok slides the door open quietly and steps inside.

Looking around, he notices that there's not many people. A small table is pushed up against the wall with plates of food resting in top of it. He assumes that the two women talking in the back are the writers (they held a clipboard with papers attached). There's a friendly atmosphere and a few others are chatting with each other.

Hoseok makes his way to the refreshments table. He reaches for the paper cup but someone's hand gets there first.

"Can you move your hand?" A quiet voice next to him speaks. He pulls his hand back quickly when he realizes his hand is on someone else's.

"Sorry." A small blush creeps up to his cheeks. It's his first day here and he already messed up. Great. His eyes are still looking at the delicate, pale hand. He grabs the next one, not making eye contact with the owner of the hand. Pouring himself a cup of coffee (plus two packets of sugar and some milk), he sits in one of the chairs at my meeting table. Just as he raises the cup to his lips, someone sits in the seat next to him.

"Good morning, I can spot your red hair from a mile away."

_That voice...holy shit it's Yoongi. Fuck fuck fuck-_

Hoseok puts the cup down and looks over to his left. When their eyes meet, Yoongi looks at him with a neutral expression. Hoseok gulps nervously and he looks away, finding the cup of coffee really interesting. His throat feels dry and if he opens his mouth, nothing will come out.

"Hi."

_Hoseok, you're an idiot. 'Hi'? Why would you say 'Hi'?!_

"I heard good things about your audition. I didn't expect you to aim for the villian role, though." When Yoongi takes a sip of his coffee, Hoseok finds himself looking at his hand. Yoongi's hand is delicate and pale, as if it had never been used. But most importantly, it's small. The cup is too big for his hand and honestly, it's cute.

 _Pale and delicate..._ That was Yoongi's hand. He touched his hand. Fuck.

When Yoongi puts the paper cup onto the table, he licks his lips and Hoseok wants to die.

"I told myself to do something out of my comfort zone. Usually I take supporting roles."

"A change is always good. How about we start with introductions? Name's Min Yoongi."

"Jung Hoseok."


End file.
